


But he talks like a gentleman

by Dippy Pines (Ultron)



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: F/M, Mabill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-08
Updated: 2015-05-08
Packaged: 2018-03-29 13:23:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3897928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ultron/pseuds/Dippy%20Pines
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Early in the morning, just as the sun begins to rise, was Mabel’s favorite time of day. And she loved spending it chatting with a certain triangular dream demon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	But he talks like a gentleman

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pinetreeofficial](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinetreeofficial/gifts).



> This fic is a birthday present for a friend of mine who ships Mabill and also got me to start shipping it a little. This is inspired by some of her headcanons, specifically one about Mabel being insecure because of all of her failed relationships and her and Bill watching the sunrise together. I've never wrote Bill or Mabel before so if they seem OOC please give me some constructive criticism because I really like to try to keep my characters mostly in character. Anyway I hope you all enjoy! ALSO, HAPPY (LATE) BIRTHDAY, JAIMIE!

Early in the morning, just as the sun begins to rise, was Mabel’s favorite time of day. The world was just beginning to get energized. The birds were starting to stretch their wings; the forest animals were starting to scurry around. It was calm, almost freeing.

Dipper didn’t know that Mabel went to watch the sunrise every morning and Mabel wanted to keep it that way. Twins shared everything but this was something that was only hers and she enjoyed it. She would wait until he feel asleep, which considering how late he stayed up analyzing that journal was usually past midnight, then she would quietly and slowly, as not to wake Waddles, make her way out of the room and to the roof.

Sitting there gave Mabel time to reflect on her life and, as of late, her failed summer romances. Why couldn’t she find one, normal boy who liked her for being her? Was there something wrong with her?

“Well good morning to you, Shooting Star,” said a familiar voice.

Mabel turned around to see the triangular dream demon only known as Bill Cipher.

Mabel would never tell anyone, especially Dipper, but Bill watched the sunrise with her almost every morning. It surprised Mabel at first how much she enjoyed his company. They had some nice morning chats, and he was actually a really good listener.

"Oh, hey Bill," she began.

He immediately noticed she lacked the normal peppiness in her voice. "Something eating you, kid? You know other than those little blood sucking bugs your brother always complains about?"

Mabel debated for a moment whether to tell him about what was bothering her. Sure they talked about a lot of things before, a lot of them very deep subjects, but never something so personal before.

Mabel never really showed it much but she battled a lot of insecurities, some she hadn't even really talked to Dipper about.

But for some reason Mabel felt comfortable talking to Bill and she couldn't help but find herself pouring everything out.

"Is there something wrong with me? Something that boys don't like about me? Do they think I'm too silly? Too weird? Too desperate?" 

She let out a big sigh. "I was so excited to have a summer romance but I can't find a normal boy who likes me. They're either some other creature like Mermando or Norman. Or they're evil like Gideon. Or I have to pretend to be someone I'm not like with Gabe."

She stared out at the horizon, waiting to see sun peak up, and continued. "No normal guys show interest in me. Do I have bad taste in boys? Am I the problem?" 

She laid her head down on her knees. "Maybe I should just give up on romance because I'm a failure at it."

"Ah come on Shooting Star, giving up isn't like you. I don't really get the idea of 'romance' but just because some relationships with some boys with brains smaller than that of the dirty, mud-caked meat creature of yours don't work out, doesn't mean that you can stop trying to find love. I mean they say love is said to be the closest feeling to insanity and what's more fun than insanity!?"

He floated down in front to her and she raised her head to look at him as he continued. "There are more boys out there, or girls, or even some of the other creatures around here to have a romance with. You can't be so hard on yourself because you picked a few rotten, wormy apples. Nothing is wrong with you, Shooting Star. You're the most chaotic person I've met!"

"Chaotic?" she asked, confused.

"Sorry I meant to say 'fun'. Fun, chaos; it's just two sides of the same coin," he said with a shrug. "Point is, Shooting Star, you don't have anything to be worrying about. Besides the world is close to ending anyway so the idea of falling in love is almost pointless by now."

"Wait, what did you say?" asked Mabel.

"Huh? I said oh look the sun is coming up." He points at the horizon.

Mabel looked back out between the trees and watched as the world was bathed in yellow, a happy color.

"It's a new day, Shooting Star. A chance for a new romance."

"...You're right." She looked over at Bill. "Thanks, Bill."

He shrugged. "It's nothing, Shooting Star. You humans aren't any fun when you're sad."

"Still," began Mabel, "it's nice to have someone tell you it's ok."

"Well I may be a demon but I am a gentleman," he said. "Which is why I'll say goodbye before I leave."

"Goodbye, Bill," began Mabel as she turned toward him. But he was already gone.

Mabel looked back out at the sun with a smile. She couldn't wait for tomorrow's talks.


End file.
